prince's
by pingki954
Summary: Sakura gadis yang sedang patah hati dan ingin keluar dari rumah. ia membohongi keluarganya dan tinggal dengan 3 orang pria. bagaimana Sakura menjalani kehidupannya. bila ia sendiri jatuh hati pada salah satu gurunya. NARUSAKU dan mungkin akan banyak pair lainnya.
1. Haruno Sakura

**PRINCE'S**

**PAIRING : NARUSAKU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Sakura Haruno**

**.**

Pernahkah kamu merasa tidak tahan hidup bersama orang tuamu? Pernahkah kau berpikir hidup sendiri itu jauh lebih baik?

Tidak pernah? Tentu saja, aku saja malas memikirkan hal seperti itu. Hidup sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan.

Kamu harus mencuci bajumu sendiri. Memasak sendiri. Bersih-bersih sendiri dan cari uang sendiri. Itu melelahkan.

Kalau kau bersama orang tuamu. Kau mungkin masih bisa mengharapkan ibu untuk menolong mencuci bajumu. Memasak tentu itu tugas orang tuamu. Dan bersih-bersih di lakukan oleh ibumu, kan? kamukan sibuk sekolah.

Kalau kau kepingin beli baju baru, kau bisa merengek pada ayahmu.

Intinya kau bisa bersantai-santai dan bermalas-malasan di rumah. Itu pun kalau ibu mu nggak buas. Ini pemikiran anak yang super malas kali ya?

Tapi berbeda dengan tokoh perempuan yang ingin ku ceritakan ini. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman berada di dekat orang tuanya ia ingin hidup sendiri di luar. Ia selalu berpikir orang tuanya kolot, pemaksa dan selalu mempermalukannya.

Ayahnya pekerja kantoran, ia seorang suami yang takut pada istrinya. Bagaimana tidak takut orang ibunya gahar begitu.

Namanya Sakura Haruno umurnya memasuki 18 tahun ia adalah murid Sma Senju Gakuen. Ini tahun keduannya.

Cita-citanya menjadi komikus terkenal, tapi tujuannya belum tercapai. Karena ibunya tidak menyetujui keinginannya tersebut. Ia menginginkan anaknya menjadi dokter.

Sakura jelas tidak suka, tapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu saja ia ingin keluar dari rumahnya. Ini karena seminggu yang lalu cinta pertamanya menyatakan cinta pada temannya sendiri.

Ia depresi baru pertama kali patah hati. Ternyata ada benarnya sebuah lagu lebih baik sakit gigi ketimbang patah hati. Tapi kalau sakit gigi nggak enak juga sih.

Nama pemuda itu Shikamaru Nara, senpainya di Senju Gakuen. Pemuda yang sangat pintar tapi super duper pemalas.

Pertama kali ia bertemu, saat mereka di satukan pada lomba sain matematika. Saat itu Sakura sangat kagum pada otak pemuda itu. Tidak menyangka kalau orang itu pintar padahal wajahnya tidak menunjukkan seperti itu.

Setelah itu Sakura dengan teman baiknya Ino Yamanaka sering meminta belajar bersama dengan Shikamaru yang tidak pernah menolak permintaan itu.

Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hati Sakura. Ia rela meluangkan waktunya pada hobi yang membosankan pria itu. Menemaninya main catur, memandang awan di lapangan sampai ia tertidur.

Tapi siapa sangka pemuda itu lebih tertarik pada temannya si rambut pirang brengsek. Ino Yamanaka.

Setelah pengakuan yang bikin heboh itu. Sakura dan Ino tidak saling berbicara. Sakura sih sebenarnya tidak benci pada Ino, lupakan kata brengsek tadi ia hanya emosi sesaat.

Ia hanya belum pernah merasakan sesakit ini. Rasanya seperti memakan batu sama kaos kaki busuk.

Ingin sekali mengamuk dan membakar sesuatu.

Begitulah intinya, sakura bukan anak _broken home_ tapi ia Cuma _broken heart_ doang.

* * *

Sakura menilik beberapa komik yang ingin ia beli. Ia berada di toko komik sekarang. Ketika ia membaca sebuah judul sebuah komik yang agak menyinggung perasaannya. Ia jadi tergelitik ingin membacanya.

'**wanita sejati karya Uzumaki Naruto'** judul komik yang aneh, tapi memang ia tergerak ingin membeli komik itu. Akhirnya ia menuju ke kasir.

Pria yang berada di kasir itu agak aneh. Dandanan mencolok. Warna bajunya hijau semua. Persis _brush lee_(tokoh favorit ayahnya), tokoh orang cina bedanya kalau pria yang jadi idola ayahnya itu memakai baju warna kuning sedangkan dia hijau kodok.

Belum lagi rambut mangkoknya ih… super mengelikan.

"Wah seleramu tinggi nona. Karya ini best seller. Uzumaki-san adalah komikus yang paling terkenal saat ini~!" wajah pria itu berbinar-binar. Sakura mengangguk saja, takut merespon nanti orang ini tambah menakutkan.

Sesampainya ia di rumah, ia segera memasuki kamarnya, selain karena cepat-cepat ingin melahap komiknya ia juga malas mendengar omelan ibunya.

Dengan serampangan ia membuang tasnya begitu saja. Lalu dengan cepat ia membuka lembaran buku komiknya.

Ia penasaran bagaimana tokoh wanita sejati yang di gambarkan oleh sang komikus, ceritanya cukup bagus, dan menarik.

Si wanita yang tabah merelakan orang yang di cintai bahagia bersama wanita yang lain. Sikapnya _gentlewomen_, komikus aneh kalau di dunia nyata mana ada wanita yang seperti itu.

Namun ia akhirnya membuang komik yang sudah setengah di bacanya ke dinding dengan rasa kesal. Wajahnya merona hebat.

Ia jadi teringat pada penjaga kasir di toko komik itu. _'seleramu tinggi nona' _ya…tinggi. Dasar komikus hentai! Bisa-bisanya ada adegan mesum di komiknya.

Pantas komiknya _best seller._

Tapi…tunggu, mungkin sang komikus itu bisa menjadi batu loncatan untuknya.

Ia mengambil lagi komik itu, dan melihat di akhir bagian buku. Ada alamat di sana.

Dasar wanita beruntung keparat! Ia memaki dirinya sambil tertawa setan.

* * *

Ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya.

Tempat itu cukup jauh juga dari rumahnya, ia harus naik kereta api selama sejam, setelah itu ia naik taksi untuk sampai di tujuannya.

Saat menemukan alamat yang tepat. Ia cukup takjub dengan perumahan yang ada di hadapannya. Untuk seorang komikus ini terlalu berlebihan.

**TEEE! TEEE!**

Ia sudah menekan bel. Sekarang ia jadi berdebar-debar seperti apa rupa sang komikus itu. Jelek atau rupawan?

Seorang pria membuka pintu sambil mengorek kupingnya. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, kulitnya sawo matang ia punya tato aneh di pipinya.

Ketika mereka saling bertemu pandang Sakura harus mengakui kalau pria di hadapannya ini menawan ketika ia tersenyum. Gigi taringnya cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Ada perlu apa. Nona manis?" Sakura berusaha tersenyum manis. Kelihatannya pria ini cukup baik, mungkin saja ia adalah Naruto-san. Mungkin saja ia memang bisa bisa cepat bersosialisasi dengannya. Ia berencana untuk menjadi murid sekaligus mencari tempat tinggal.

"Saya ingin bertemu Naruto Uzumaki-san." Tapi ia juga tidak begitu yakin. Mungkin saja pria ini bukan sang komikus.

Pria itu membentuk huruf o dengan mulutnya lalu menyuruh Sakura masuk. Sakura berterimakasih dengan membungkuk kemudian masuk kedalam.

Saat melewati pria itu, Sakura merasa perasaan tidak enak. Sesuatu ada yang menempel di bokongnya.

Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya sambil tertawa. "Tubuhmu kecil tapi pantatmu lumayan. Nona…ha…ha"

"KYAAAA!"

**BRUK…BRAK…**

Dengan kekuatan penuh ia menghantam pria itu dengan tendangan kaki kirinya, begini-begini Sakura tergabung klub judo di sekolahnya. jadi mengalahkan cowok itu adalah hal yang gampang yang sudah lahiriah dalam dirinya.

Ayahnya menyebut _super women_ kedua setelah ibunya.

Pria itu terlempar ke dinding. Tapi masih bisa nyengir sambil mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ternyata pria itu mesum. Dia hampir ingin menerjang lelaki itu lagi kalau tidak karena sebuah suara berat menginterupsi rencananya.

"Siapa gadis kecil ini?" Sakura langsung berkedut marah, kecil katanya? ia bermaksud meneriaki orang itu, namun ia terpaku di tempat ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Lelaki satu ini berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. Matanya tajam memandang ke arah wanita itu. Kulitnya putih, tinggi dan tubuhnya atletis. Ia hanya memakai handuk sepinggang sepertinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi terbukti dengan tubuh basah dengan rambut panjang yang belum kering.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Bukannya ia bermaksud mesum tapi pria itu…uh…ah ia merasa kotor.

Padahal ia masih anak remaja di bawah umur, tapi matanya…matanya sudah kehilangan perawan.

Sakura ketar-ketir sendiri. Ia menutup mukanya tapi ia masih mencuri-curi lihat.

"Ada apa sih?" satu lagi makhluk bergender laki-laki keluar.

Kali ini agak acak-acak. Sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya tidak kalah tampan. Rambutnya pirang dengan mata sapphire sempurna. Kulitnya sama dengan lelaki pertama. Ia memakai kaos ketat yang mengambarkan bidang tubuhnya di padukan dengan celana sebatas lutut yang bikin Sakura memerah ketika ia menaiki sedikit pandangannya di wilayah celana lelaki itu.

Dan ia begitu menawan ketika ia melempar senyum ke arah Sakura.

Wanita itu hanya terpaku saja melihat ketiga lelaki itu. Yang super seksi. Minus lelaki pertama yang sudah di cap mesum.

"Gadis ini mencarimu. Naruto." Lelaki yang sudah ia pukul tadi bangun, ia mendekat. Sakura was-was. Lelaki dengan mata biru itu kemudian ikut mendekat. Wanita itu yakin kalau inilah Naruto si komikus yang ia cari.

Sakura memberi salam dengan membungkuk badannya. "Salam kenal Uzumaki-san. Saya Sakura Haruno ingin menjadi murid anda."

Si komikus tersenyum. Sakura merasa senang. Ah…ternyata gampang cari guru. Pria dewasa ini sungguh baik.

**Puk**—satu tangan menempel di dadanya. Sakura menatap horor pada lelaki berambut panjang yang menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arahnya.

"Dia rata. Cari murid yang lain saja." Wajahnya tenang dan suaranya tanpa beban, seakan-akan yang di sentuh hanya kayu saja. Si komikus juga ikut meraba-raba.

"Benar dia rata." Lelaki itu mendesah kecewa.

"KYAAAAAA!"

**GEDEBUK….BRUKH….BRAKH…PRANG!~!**

Apa bisa ia belajar dan tinggal bersama dengan para pria-pria mesum itu? Sakura frustasi.

* * *

"—Jadi begitulah bu." Ibu dengan rambut pirang itu memandang anak perempuannya tidak yakin.

"Katamu kamu sekarang bergabung dengan klub menyulam di sekolahmu?" anak perempuannya mengangguk pasti. Menunjukkan kalau ia sangat berminat. Padahal—puihh—klub menyulam itu hanya untuk cewek-cewek nggak ada kerjaan

"Lalu kenapa harus tinggal di Asrama?"

"Kami harus tour di berbagai tempat, bu. Memperkenalkan pada dunia kalau dunia cewek itu menarik." Ibunya mendengus. Ia tidak suka kalau ia jauh dari anak semata wayangnya. Tapi Sakura yang insaf dari sifatnya harus ia dukung.

Ia tahu sifat putrinya terkenal jelek. Masak anak perempuan kegiatannya kayak anak lelaki. Main basket, ikut klub judo. Bagus sih, tapi ia tidak menginginkan putrinya mengikuti jejak buruk masa lalunya.

Dulu sewaktu sekolah ia di kenal sebagai wanita besi. Preman, suka mukul orang. Makanya ia dapat jodoh lelaki seperti itu. Bukannya ia menyesali menikah dengan suaminya.

Ia hanya takut anaknya akan dapat lelaki yang sama dengannya. Jadi hidup anaknya nggak jauh beda dengan hidupnya. Ini tidak boleh. Sakuranya harus berubah.

"Baiklah…tapi janji tiap minggu menjenguk ibu." Sakura tersenyum senang sambil memeluk ibunya.

Dalam hati ia tertawa sendiri. Tidak apa-apalah membohongi ibunya. Kalau nanti ia sudah sedikit pandai mengambar. Ia akan segera keluar dari rumah guru mesum itu .

Lagian kapan lagi ia bisa keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di tempat gratis…wkwkwk.

**TBC**

**Fic pertamaku untuk narusaku. Mohon bimbingannya. Boleh minta ripiu minna :D**


	2. cinta pertamamenyakitkan

**PRINCE'S**

**PAIRING : NARUSAKU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Terimakasih untuk 8 review pertama saya. Semoga datang lagi ^^ **

Yamigakure no Ryukage. Namikaze Sholkhan. joaneflo. corn flakes. Achiles. Guest 1. Guest 2. Hyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno : 18 tahun, wanita ceria, ikut klub judo tapi sudah berhenti demi menjadi wanita feminine agar di sukai oleh senpainya.**

**Naruto Uzumaki : 35 tahun, guru komikus Sakura. Sangat ceria, super mesum tapi bisa berubah dewasa ketika ia mulai bekerja.**

**Neji Hyuuga : 37 tahun. Manajer di bidang makartin. Playboy, banyak wanita yang ingin menikah dengannya. Namun pria itu memilih melajang dan hidup dengan wanita-wanita tanpa terikat.**

**Kiba Inuzuka : 36 tahun. Karyawan kantor. Suka merayu sakura, Jomblo dan selalu terjebak perasaan dengan istri orang. Sifat anehnya sering menyembunyikan celana dalam Sakura.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. cinta pertama…menyakitkan.**

**.**

Pagi yang seperti biasanya. Suasana dingin, sepi…burung berbunyi dan matahari yang perlahan naik. Dan sudah dua minggu pula Sakura tinggal bersama dengan guru dan dua orang temannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" bukankan tadi ku bilang sepi.

Sakura gadis dengan rambut pink cerah menghantam bantal kesana-kemari, ia panik luar biasa, kenapa tidak. Pas ia bangun dari tidur indahnya, mata hijaunya melihat tiga pria yang usianya diatas rata-rata tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya…di ranjang yang sama dengannya… di ranjang yang sama. Perlu aku ulang?

Gadis itu murka, ia berubah menjadi monster, mencakar apapun yang ada, bahkan ia tidak segan-sengan mempraktekkan beberapa teknik judo yang dipelajarinya di sekolah. Tiga orang dewasa yang terkena amukan benar-benar kewalahan, bahkan salah satu pria yang suka mentato wajahnya pasrah dan duduk di lantai sambil menatap ngeri pada si wanita remaja.

Itu benar… gadis sekolahan bukan rubah betina? Sedangkan si pria dengan rambut panjang menatap sinis ia juga sebal dengan beberapa cakaran yang mampir di mukanya bahkan tangan mungil gadis itu berani menjambak rambut kesayangannya.

"Berhenti! Atau kau ku lempar keluar!" akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara sakralnya. Sakura terkesiap dan berhenti dari tindakan gila. Pria satunya lagi yang berinisial Uzumaki bernafas lega, sebenarnya ia paling parah lihat saja mukanya yang merah-merah dan jalannya yang tertatih-tatih.

Sakura terengah-engah namun ia masih menampilkan wajah murka.

"Kenapa kalian tidur di kamarku!?" si rambut panjang hanya mengorek kupingnya, sedangkan dua pria lainnya malah nyengir.

"Aku salah masuk kamar. Ku pikir ini kamarku." Si rambut panjang itu, melenggang masa bodoh setelah mengucap beberapa kata yang sepertinya bukan masalah. Sakura hanya berdiri tidak mampu membuka mulut saking syoknya.

Si pria tato tertawa dan menggaruk kepala. "Kurasa penyakit berjalan dalam tidurku kambuh lagi Sakura-chan. jadi tak sengaja sampai di kamarmu." Adakah alasan seperti ini?

"Ha…ha…kalau aku, aku menjagamu Sakura-chan dari dua pria tua ini…ha…ha" Si komikus menyeringai lebar, pria yang di sampingnya berkedut kesal.

"Kami tidak tua baka!"

Sakura menghela nafas, tinggal dengan pria-pria ini selama seminggu membuat ia tahu sifat-sifat mereka.

Baiklah, kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan mereka kan?. Akan ku perkenalkan mereka mulai dari si pria bertato.

Namanya Kiba umur 36 tahun, sedikit lebih tua dari si komikus, menurut Sakura yang sudah tinggal selama seminggu ia si mesum nomor tiga di rumah kontrakan itu. Sakura harus ekstra hati-hati dengannya ia sering menyembunyikan celana dalamnya di kamar pria itu.

Lalu mengapa sakura menyebutnya si mesum nomor 3. Itu karena Kiba jarang melakukan hal-hal aneh pada dirinya. Pria itu lebih tertarik pada celana dalamnya. Dan ia sudah 2 tahun melajang alias jomblo.

Pria dengan rambut panjang namanya Neji Hyuuga. Pria yang kalau diperhatikan lebih lama kamu akan lebih terpesona. Ia nampak sangat berwibawa, tampan, keren, jantan, kuat dan berotot. Dia setahun lebih tua dari Kiba.

Sifatnya kalau belum terlalu kenal. Ia nampak arogan dingin dan cuek, namun menurut Sakura dia si mesum nomor 2, kenapa? Berbeda dengan Kiba, pria ini sedikit lebih berani. Ia kadang dengan sengaja meremas pinggulnya atau yang lebih ekstrim menyentuh dadanya.

Kalau Kiba jomblo maka pria satu ini tidak pernah sepi dengan namanya wanita. Setiap hari Sakura akan kewalahan menerima telpon dari beberapa wanita yang dikencani pria ini. Ia playboy yang mesum.

Dan pria terakhir adalah si komikus yang menjadi gurunya. Untuk wajah Sakura pasti bilang …wow… Tapi untuk sifat Sakura perlu menyiapkan kaki dan tangannya. Ia adalah si mesum nomor satu.

Pria satu ini memang mesumnya nggak ketulungan. Mulai dari mengintipnya mandi, dengan sengaja menyentuh tubuhnya sampai pada mengambar tubuh bugilnya. Yang tentu saja mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura.

Tapi biarpun mereka seperti itu. Nyatanya pria-pria itu sangat baik. Walaupun mereka mesum tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji padanya. Mungkin para pria itu hanya sedikit aneh saja.

…

Sakura sekali lagi melirik temanya Ino Yamanaka yang tertawa dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menjauhi temannya tersebut, tapi ia juga gensi kalau mendekati Ino duluan.

Ia menghela nafas berat, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

"Sakura." Ia begitu terkejut mendengar suara pria disampingnya, Sakura mengenal suara pria itu. Shikamaru Nara. Cinta pertamanya.

Pria itu menguap malas kemudian duduk di kursi disamping Sakura. Wanita itu mendadak kelu, ia sedikit merona dan gugup duduk berduaan begini.

"Boleh bicara?" jangankan bicara meminta apapun pasti Sakura sanggup. Biarpun kemarin pria itu menyatakan cinta pada Ino. Ia belum melupakan perasaannya pada pria ini. Ini pertama kali ia jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda.

Sakura mengangguk, Shikamaru lalu nampak canggung. Ia masih diam untuk beberapa menit, Sakura meliriknya. Lalu ia menjadi terpesona. Ketika pria ini menggaruk hidungnya. Ia sangat tampan, kulit putihnya begitu indah ketika dilihat lebih dekat. Alisnya tebal, bibirnya juga indah. Ia merasa kalau lelaki itu makhluk sempurna.

Pria itu masih diam juga, Sakura berinisiatif untuk bicara duluan, ia tersenyum, menyibak rambutnya mencari perhatian pria itu.

"Anginnya…sejuk. Sudah musim gugur ya…jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ia tersenyum anggun, Sakura berharap Shikamaru bisa melihat kecantikan dan keanggunannya yang tidak kalah dari Ino.

"—Bicaralah, jangan sungkan…apapun itu. Aku cewek yang lapang hatinya. Yang bisa menerima apa saja…Shikamaru-senpai." Ia tersenyum lagi sok imut. Pria itu semakin canggung ia kembali menggaruk rambutnya.

"Entah harus bicara bagaimana…" Sakura jarang melihat pria itu seperti ini, ia nampak sedikit merona. Ia jauh lebih tampan kalau malu-malu begitu.

"Bicara saja." Sakura berubah gugup. Jangan-jangan Shikamaru sudah sadar bahwa bukan Ino yang disukainya melainkan seorang gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Sakura…kamu kan temannya Ino…" Sakura cukup terkejut ketika nama temannya disebut, ia bisa merasakan perasaan sesak ini. Ia mulai takut dengan apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Maukah kau menolongku?" tidak…aku tidak mau menolong, sakura ingin bilang begitu, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya tidak mau terbuka.

"Katakan pada Ino aku buka cowok yang sembarangan menggoda cewek. Bisakah kamu sampaikan bahwa aku sungguh menyukainya." Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Cowok itu serius. Matanya memandang tegas bahkan ketika ia memohon.

Rasanya lebih sakit daripada ketika ia mendengar kabar Shikamaru menyukai temannya. Permintaan pemuda itu sungguh melukai perasaannya.

Ia…tahu, akhirnya ia dan Ino tidak bisa bersahabat lagi, ia akan memperjuangkan cintanya…demi merebut Shikamaru yang ia cintai.

….

**TING…TONG…DUG**(suara bel dan suara orang jatuh)

"…Kiba pulang! Naruto buka pintu!" Naruto yang masih asik menggambar sketsa melirik sebal pada Neji yang menyisir rambutnya. "Aku sibuk kau saja."

Sakura yang memperhatikan pekerjaan Naruto menciut dengan aura gurunya dan Neji-sensei dan dengan empat pasang bola mata yang mengirim death glare secara sangat tajam.

"B-biar aku saja sensei!" Sakura kemudian tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu, lalu ia cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan diluar. Kiba-sensei sepertinya mabuk dan menjatuhkan dirinya didepan pintu dengan kepala menancap di tanah.

"Kiba-sensei ba…baik saja?" lelaki itu tidak menjawab, ia berdiri kemudian bergaya seolah-olah tidak apa-apa padahal dahinya berdarah.

"Tidak apa-apa, _pinky girls_…! Ini salah satu cara _stretching_ unikku. Ohoho…"

"Eh…darahnya…" Sakura merasa kasihan melihat tingkah gurunya ini.

Sakura yang melihat para senseinya bersantai ia mulai berinisiatif untuk membuat mereka kopi, Kiba sangat berterimakasih pada gadis itu.

Naruto memandang Kiba lama, yang dipandang risih…"jangan melihatku seperti itu. Rubah mesum!" ia melempar bantal ke pemuda itu. Nampaknya ia sudah mandi. Kiba sudah segar dan sepenuhnya sadar dari mabuk.

Pemuda itu memang kerap sekali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kiba-senpai. Kurasa kau mengalami gejala masokisme. Adanya keinginanmu yang kurang terpuaskan…kan ada hal seperti itu. Amarah terhadap diri sendiri dilampiaskan dengan melukai diri…"

Kiba meminum kopinya, berusaha menahan gusar pada perkataan kohainya. Naruto masih melanjutkan perkataannya sambil mengajari Sakura mengambar bulat-bulat di sebuah buku sketsa. Sedangkan Neji asyik membaca buku diatas sofa, ia kelihatan tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan para kohainya.

"Aku baca di buku psikologi…orang-orang yang kehilangan indentitas dan gelisah karena penyakit murung atau rasa minder, menunjukkan gejala melukai diri sendiri. Misalnya lengannya…"

Kemudian naruto akan menabok pantai Sakura. Bila gadis itu tidak paham penjelasannya. Wanita itu menahan amarah. Kalau bukan karena Naruto-sensei dengan mengajarinya, ia pasti meninju muka pria itu yang tersenyum mesum kearahnya.

"Ketika mencucurkan darah dan merasakan sakit, baru merasa dirinya hidup dan merasakan suatu kenikmatan—itu sama dengan senpai."

Kiba meletakkan cangkirnya begitu saja, ia memandang tajam pada kohainya yang bahkan tidak peduli perkataannya bikin ngejleb seseorang.

"Aku jatuh Cuma karena langkahku tidak seimbang! Aku…sejak kecil sering jatuh. Masa itu gejala sadomasokisme." Naruto tidak peduli ia dengan santai berkata…

"—Berarti sejak kecil gejalanya…"

HUAAAA!—Sakura lagi-lagi syok dengan teriakan Kiba-sensei.

"Sebel! Aku tidak punya rasa minder, kok! Apa kurangnya aku…!"

"**CEWEK!**!" tepat sasaran.

Naruto kembali mencontohkan sebuah gambar pada Sakura yang berubah menjadi kikuk.

"Senpai…sudah 2 tahun berpisah dengan pacar terakhir, kan? Kakak tertekan secara batin karena tidak ada cewek di sisimu sampai umur ini. Itu bersambung ke rasa minder dan sampai gejala masokisme seperti melukai dahi sendiri. Bagaimana? Analisa yang keren, kan?!"

Kiba menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, ia menuju ke sofa tempat Neji berada, tanpa bicara ataupun meminta, ia merebut buku yang sedang dibaca pria itu.

"Kamu. Neji Hyuuga! Jangan sering kasih buku psikologi kepada Naruto! Psycho di rumah ini cukup kamu saja, mengerti?! Awas ya!"

**PAK…**

Neji kembali merebut buku itu dan menghantam buku itu kepada dahi Kiba. "Sopanlah pada yang lebih tua!"

Naruto masih tidak merasa bersalah. "Kamu butuh cewek yang bisa mengendalikan kamu." Kiba begetar kemudian jatuh dengan tidak elit ke lantai. Neji melirik sebelum membuka kembali buku psikologinya.

"Betul…fenomena amarah berlebihan…"

**DUENG…**

Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi ternyata mengambar itu tidak mudah… ia begitu kaku bahkan menggores tinta di kertas itu pun tak mampu ia lakukan.

"Kau bodoh…ya? Selain **rata** apa kau tidak punya kemampuan lainnya." Belum lagi komentar pedas Neji-sensei yang bikin panas telinga.

"Tenang saja Saku-chan, pemula memang awalnya seperti itu. **Rata **jangan dipikirkan, yang pentingkan ada." Sang komikus nyengir lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Sedangkan tangannya mengelus pelan dada rata Sakura.

Kedutan muncul di dahi perempuan itu sebelum kepalang tangannya menghantam pria itu.

…

Melihat guru-gurunya yang kelihatannya kesepian membuat gadis pink itu berpikir kalau semua orang harus punya pasangan. Hidup sendiri terlalu sepi. Teman hidup…yang cocok dan yang saling percaya dan mencinta.

Dan…yang bisa melengkapi kekurangan, bila ketemu teman hidup seperti itulah kita bisa bersatu secara sempurna. Ia berpikir…dirinya cocok dengan orang seperti apa, ya?

Tidak mudah menemukan orang yang cocok bagi kita. Pertama harus menemukan tipe yang ideal…dan untuk berkembang ke hubungan baik, harus cocok sifatnya…dan dia juga harus punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Meski susah menemukannya kalau orang itu suka dengan orang lain…itu sungguh…akan menjadi penderitaan yang sulit di tahan.

Ia suka Shikamaru Nara. Ia dan Shika punya otak yang sama dan sama-sama menyukai sains. Ia pikir dirinya dan pemuda itu paling cocok di mata siapapun juga.

Karena mereka kan, sama-sama pintar dan brilian.

_Cinta disertai penderitaan_—itu kata Naruto-sensei

_Cowok yang dicintai tokoh utama jatuh cinta pada pada cewek lain. jadi tokoh utama sedih sekali… tapi dalam penderitaan itu ia menemukan 'rahasia' menjadi cewek sejati._

Itu cerita yang mengharukan sekali, tapi…apa maksudnya 'rahasia'!?

Apakah harus operasi wajah, rajin ke salon dan membesarkan dada, kemudian mengalah pesain dengan menjambak rambut dan mencakar wajahnya…lalu membuat si cowok bertekuk lutut…begitu?!

Kalau begitu…apa ia bisa mengalahkan si Ino yang dadanya diatas rata-rata ya? Soal wajah ia memang tidak kalah…karena terbukti ada aja pria yang mengajaknya berkencan, tapi kalau soal dada…

—Hasilnya pasti—

Ck, ck…ia memegan dadanya sendiri, sial…biarpun ini sering disentuh oleh para sensei tapi dadanya tidak tumbuh juga. Apa perkembangannya sudah berhenti ya?

Sakura akhirnya menutup buku untuk melatih jari tangannya… ia bosan melihat gambarnya yang jelek, akhirnya ia keluar.

Di sana diatas sofa di dekat jendela gurunya duduk, matanya memandang keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Entah kenapa Sakura jadi berdebar melihat pria itu dari samping.

Wajah senseinya tidak biasa kelihatan seperti merindukan sesuatu. Namun ketika begini. Pria itu terlihat begitu dewasa, maskulin dan jantan. Rambutnya yang pirang sedikit turun, hidungnya mancung dan garis keras wajahnya sedemikian nampak…membuat pria itu nampak gagah nan tampan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya…apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Sensei…! Naruto-sensei!" Naruto terkejut kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut membuat sakura sedikit terpesona.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Boleh aku duduk. Aku ingin bertanya?" Naruto menganguk, gadis remaja itu memposisikan dirinya di samping pria dewasa itu.

"…Sensei… kalau cowok yang disukai suka sama cewek lain, harus bagaimana?"

"Hm…" pria itu tersenyum lebih lebar."'Jadi kau curhat?" Sakura panik.

"Itu bukan ceritaku…ah…eh…tokoh utama—tokoh utama dalam eksodus cewek cantik…bikin penasaran aja."

"Jambak rambut wanita itu, cakar wajahnya kemudian besarkan dadamu. Dan rayu lelaki itu." Pria dewasa itu kembali nyengir pada Sakura.

**DUGG**—wanita itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari sofa.

Hanya…cara itu sajakah…?!

…

"Hei…Ino" si wanita rambut pirang melihat teman lamanya ini tidak minat. Tadi ia pikir Sakura datang minta maaf karena telah mengabaikannya. Ia tahu kalau Sakura menyukai Shikamaru-senpai yang kemarin mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi ia tidak mengira kalau Sakura langsung memusuhinya begini.

"Apa?" ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Wajahnya sedikir gusar, karena Sakura mengajaknya ke belakang sekolah, padahal tadi ia berjanji pada teman-temannya untuk merias wajah mereka ketika istirahat.

Ino memang mempunyai banyak teman. Kehilangan orang seperti Sakura tidak menjadi masalah dalam hidupnya. Tapi bukan ia senang seperti itu. Ia dan Sakura sudah berteman cukup lama. tapi gara-gara cowok mereka jadi berantem.

"Aku mau to the point…ayo kita saling cakar!" Ino memandang bingung pada temannya yang super energik ini. "Apa?! Saling cakar?!"

"Aku suka Shikamaru-senpai! Tapi gara-gara kamu, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cintaku! Jadi, ayo kita berduel!"

"Jidat lebar…gara-gara cowok kamu jadi bodoh! Soal cintamu, selesaikan sendiri. Kenapa melibatkanku?!"

Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Diam babi." Sakura berusaha mengapai Ino. Namun wanita pirang itu tentu saja berkelit. Ia benar-benar kesal. Kalau soal berkelahi tentu saja Ino kalah, ia memang tidak pandai untuk hal seperti itu. Beda dengan Sakura yang memang ikut klub judo. Jadi jangan samakan dirinya yang sangat cewek ini dengannya yang macho.

"Ayo serang aku pengecut. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum bisa mendapakan kembali cinta yang kamu rebut!"

"Siapa yang rebut siapa?! Aku tidak tertarik kamu ambil aja. Oke!" Ino benar-benar sangat kesal. Makeup wajahnya pasti sudah luntur sekarang karena menghindari serangan Sakura. Dan rambutnya pasti lepek gara-gara keringat. Sakura mengesalkan sekali.

"Ini tidak selesai begitu saja…!"

"Jadi maumu begini? Ini merepotkan sekali jidat lebar…!" Ino mengibaskan rambutnya. Benar sekarang jadi lepek karena keringat. Ia menatap temannya kesal…sangat, sangat kesal.

"Aduh—gara-gara seorang cowok tidak berguna brengsek—mengesalkan sekali." Sakura terdiam ia mendengar Shikamaru dihina oleh Ino. Cowok tidak berguna katanya?! Ia mengepalkan jari-jari tanganya. Sakura tidak terima Ino menghina orang yang sangat ia suka.

Dan tanpa sadar ia menampar dengan kencang pipi Ino. Membuat wanita itu terhuyung dan mengeluarkan darah disudut bibirnya. Perempuan itu memandang tidak percaya pada Sakura.

"Kamu… kalau bicara sekali lagi begitu tentang Shika-senpai…aku bunuh kamu." Ada setitik air mata yang mengenang di matanya.

"Ino!" Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Shikamaru-senpai muncul diantara mereka. Pemuda itu langsung mendekat pada Ino. Khawatir pada perempuan itu. Kemudian pandangannya berubah benci melihat Sakura.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan? Apa aku memintamu untuk melakukan itu?!"

"S-Shika-senpai…" bukan begini, maksud Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau perempuan yang jahat seperti ini?"

Bukan seperti ini…! Sakura bukan bermaksud seperti itu. _Shika-senpai—aku benci kamu…!_ Sakura tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Rasanya sakit. Ia menangis kemudian berlari sambil terus menangis.

…

**Di rumah para sensei**.

**Dug**—kembali terdengar suara orang jatuh. Kiba menendang pintu kemudian masuk dengan wajah kesal dan dahi berdarah.

Kali ini kelihatannya ia tidak mabuk…namun wajahnya sangat menakutkan.

"Semua cewek adalah ular! Penipu…! Harus mati semua…!"

Neji yang baru menyelesaikan ritual mandinya memandang tak kalah kesal pada pria yang baru pulang itu. Naruto nyengir saja. Sudah jadi kebiasaan melihat Kiba seperti itu.

"Ada apa lagi dengan si baka itu?"

"Paling, cewek yang ditaksir olehnya ternyata istri orang." Kiba langsung mengirim tatapan mautnya yang hanya di tanggapi senyum lebar nan pura-pura polos dari Naruto. Bikin sebel.

Ck, Neji berdecak…kalau tidak mau terjebak dengan istri orang, kenapa selalu jatuh cinta dengan perempuan yang lebih tua.

"Sakura-chan beri aku ciumanmu biar aku semangat lagi!" namun wanita yang sudah dua minggu tinggal bersama mereka tidak ia temukan, Kiba makin kesal. Padahal ia butuh cewek manis itu sekarang untung mengurangi kekesalan hatinya.

"_My Sweet honey_…! Sembunyi di mana?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, sejak pulang tadi ia langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci dirinya dalam lemari. Kebiasan sejak kecil. Bila ada yang bikin kesal dan banyak masalah ia biasanya masuk ke lemarinya.

…cinta…terlalu sulit.

.

Hari minggu yang bagaikan emas…mentari memamerkan sinarnya dengan terang dan bau rumput terbawa angin musim gugur di sore hari…

Sakura terus berbaring sepanjang hari. Naruto-sensei dan Kiba-sensei juga ada di rumah sepanjang minggu ini. Mereka jomblo tentu saja tidak keluar. Beda dengan Neji-sensei yang mungkin akan berkencan dengan beberapa perempuan.

Di ruang tamu, kedua gurunya ribut karena saling bercanda.—lebih tepatnya Naruto-sensei yang terus mengoda Kiba-sensei. Sedangkan dirinya berbaring terus.

Tik tik tik tik… terdengar bunyi jam…wuss wuss bunyi angin…dug…dug ini bunyi jantung Sakura…

…Sakit. Entah mana yang sakit, Sakura bingung bagian yang mana yang sakit. Ia demam. Dan jantungnya seperti tertusuk sesuatu…lemas. Ia rindu ibunya.

"Masih parah ya sakitnya?" Sakura yang memejamkan mata perlahan melihat wajah gurunya yang sedikit cemas. Ia berusaha tersenyum. Namun badannya terasa lemas.

"Makanlah dan minum obat yang telah ku siapkan flu di musim panca roba biasanya parah."Sakura berusaha duduk. Naruto membantu muridnya, ia memang khawatir pada gadis itu saat pulang sekolah kemarin. Sakura sudah terlihat tidak baik.

Ia terus menemani selama Sakura makan dan memastikan gadis itu meminum obatnya.

"Aduh…gila aku…! Neji sialan… makanya jangan kencan dengan wanita sembarangan!"

"Bukan urusanmu brengsek! lakukan aja tugasmu! Atau kepalamu akan berlubang."

Sakura dapat mendengar suara sensei-senseinya di luar yang kelihatannya meributkan sesuatu. Naruto-sensei yang ada disampingnya kelihatan tidak peduli.

"Ada apa dengan Neji-sensei?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Palingan ia dia ajak nikah sama cewek aneh lagi." Sakura berusaha tersenyum walaupun kondisinya sangat lesu. Selama tinggal dengan mereka ia tahu bagaimana Neji-sensei itu. Pria itu entah payboy entah apa? Ia tidak pernah memilah bila ada yang mengajak kencan. Jadinya selalu dapat cewek aneh, seperti sekarang.

"Eum…cinta sulit ya sensei. Jomblo mungkin lebih baik." Naruto melihat muridnya yang memasukkan bubur yang ia bikin kedalam mulutnya. Ia tahu telah terjadi sesuatu pada muridnya ini.

"Tergantung, bagaimana orang merasakannya."

"…Apa sensei juga pernah merasakan seperti itu? mencintai seseorang…tapi dia tidak tahu." Naruto tersenyum canggung sambil menyentuh hidung.

"…Entah, apa pernah begitu?!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kejadian dibelakang sekolah kembali tergiang di otaknya. Ia dibenci oleh senpainya. Rasanya miris orang yang ia cintai membencinya.

"_Aku tidak tau kalau kau perempuan yang jahat seperti ini?"_

Air mata perlahan jatuh dari mata hijaunya. Ia ingin menangis keras tapi malu karena ada sensei disampingnya. Ia juga butuh tempat sandaran. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria dewasa itu.

Pria itu sedikit paham kegelisahan Sakura. Ia membiarkan murid yang baru dua minggu ini tinggal bersama, memeluknya.

"Kalau seperti itu…harus bagaimana? Orang yang sangat-sangat aku suka…menginginkan orang lain…aku harus bagaimana?"

"…Seberapa kamu suka?!" air mata Sakura semakin banyak tumpah sampai membasahi baju sang komikus.

"Sangat…suka…" Naruto tersenyum lembut. Kemudian membalas memeluk gadis pink itu, jari-jarinya mengelus sayang rambut Sakura. Sejak kedatangan wanita ini dan ingin menjadi muridnya. Naruto sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya.

"Kalau begitu…lepaskan…kalau kamu cinta padanya, harus bisa cintai kebahagiannya juga…akan sakit, tidak…sangat sakit. Tapi berharap dia bahagia…itulah cinta sejati."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu. Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sakura kemudian bangkit berdiri, ia mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu sebelum keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Lepaskan…seperti wanita sejati." Entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tenang. Air mata bahkan tidak keluar lagi. Ternyata dibalik sifat aneh Naruto-sensei ia pria dewasa yang sungguh berwibawa.

Ia bisa menenangkannya hanya dengan kata-kata. Pelukannya juga hangat. Kemudian Sakura berubah syok, mukanya memerah sempurna. Ia dan Naruto-sensei pelukan? Ia malu juga merona…dengan wajah apa besok ia menghadapi senseinya.

Sakura kemudian berbaring lagi, tubuhnya panas…demam…ia demam…luka cinta… ia tahu ia harus bisa melepaskan perasaannya pada Shikamaru.

…

Sakura berdiri kikuk didepan meja belajar Ino. Perempuan berambut pirang itu sedang asyik bercerita dengan beberapa temannya. Muka Sakura sedikit merona…tapi ia harus bertahan dan tidak boleh malu, ia harus minta maaf pada temannya Ino Yamanaka. Karena sudah memusuhinya tanpa alasan dan memukulnya kemarin.

"Ino-chan…aku." Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian menarik Sakura sedikit menjauh. Wanita berambut pirang itu kelihatan gembira.

"Jadi…" wanita itu kembali tersenyum, Sakura merasa bersalah, apalagi melihat temannya seakan menunjukan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.

"Aku minta maaf." Ino tertawa dan merangkul sahabatnya. "jadi, kau merasa bersalah setelah memukulku?" gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengangguk.

"Oke…hukumannya—kau harus mentaktirku sebulan penuh!" Sakura memandang tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah pada sahabatku sendiri." Sakura makin merasa tidak enak. Padahal ia sudah memusuhi Ino, bahkan kemarin ia memukulnya, tapi wanita ini malah dengan gampang memaafkannya.

"Maaf Ino…dan terimakasih." Sakura menunduk, ia bahkan tidak sanggup memandang wajah ceria temannya.

"Ha…ha…kau benar-benar berubah… baka. Ya jidat lebar?!" Sakura berkedut kesal. Ia paling benci ada yang mengejeknya seperti itu.

"Kau yang baka. gendut!"

"Jidat lebar."

"Gendut." Kemudian mereka berangkulan dan tertawa bersama. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka saling mengejek. Sakura senang Ino bukanlah teman yang picik. Ia harus benar-benar berterimakasih karena Ino menjadi temannya.

.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kalau kau pacaran dengan Shika-senpai." Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu tertawa.

"Kau gila ya, Sakura. Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Apalagi aku tahu kalau kamu menyukainya."

Ino menepuk bahu wanita itu. "Tenang Saku-chan aku akan membantumu. Kita akan membuat senpai itu jatuh cinta padamu." Sakura sumringan.

"Benarkah" Ino mengangguk, tapi Sakura dapat menangkap raut aneh dari wajah Ino. Tapi ia tetap senang begitu mengetahui Ino tidak menyukai Shika. Berarti ia masih punya harapan.

…

Uuuuuu… sek—sek—sek

"…"

Hari minggu ini. Perasaan Sakura begitu tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi melihat wajah senseinya yang seperti tidak bernyawa.

Katanya ia mengejar deadline. Wajah mesumnya berubah serius…bahkan Sakura ikut merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat gurunya begitu focus.

"Hm…hm…sensei mau aku bikin kopi?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Naruto masih sibut mengambar, sakura semakin cemas.

"…Atau teh hijau atau teh merah…kalau ada yang perlu…" Sakura terus cerewet ia ingin sekali membantu senseinya tersebut. Naruto bukannya tertolong ia malah terganggu mendengar suara Sakura. Ia memalingkan mukanya.

Sakura sangat terkejut melihat Naruto sensei seperti zombi. Ia memandang Sakura dalam, pandangannya seolah-olah bilang bahwa—jangan bicara…tolong keluar—

"Ya…!...aku mengerti." Sakura segera keluar dari kamar Naruto-sensei. Ia jatuh merosot kelantai, tidak bisa ia bayangkan suasananya benar mengerikan. Wajah senseinya seram.

Sensei lagi mengejar deadline…Sakura sangat cemas melihat kondisi Naruto-sensei. Pria itu selalu bergadang, dan terus membuat gambar untuk komiknya yang akan segera terbit. Bahkan Naruto-sensei sulit buang air besar, dan kadang kayak mayat hidup.

Akhirnya sakura tahu, sedikit tentang neraka deadline para penulis komik. Ini lebih menyeramkan dari pada yang ia duga.

Karena merasa cemas dan tidak bisa membantu karena ia pemula, akhirnya Sakura Cuma bisa membuat lelaki itu kopi dan sedikit jajanan.

"Sakura-chan…seharian ini aku kangen sama kamu…ngapain aja hari ini!" Sakura tersenyum melihat Kiba-sensei yang datang.

"Kiba-sensei sudah pulang?"

"Jangan panggil sensei. Kiba-kun oke!" Sakura tertawa. Pria satu ini memang kerap merayunya, dan kerap pula mengambil celana dalamnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah takut padanya. Itu karena Kiba tidak pernah punya niat jahat. Hanya tingkahnya saja yang aneh.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Sensei lagi mengejar deadline. Kayaknya kurang enak badan. Jadi aku bikin jajanan sehat untuknya."

"Saku-chan…manis sekali. Aku juga ingin coba kerja di rumah aja…biar selalu bersama Saku-chan."

Tolonglah…_no thanks_, ya,,,! Sakura tersenyum canggung, Kiba memang sering merayunya. Itu karena ia cantik dan manis… _ah…dosaku adalah terlalu cantik…_

Ah tentu saja ia cantik. Ia salah satu siswi terfavorit di sekolahnya. banyak pria yang sering menyatakan cinta padanya. Hanya saja ia sudah jatuh hati pada senpai-nya Shikamaru nara yang ternyata suka sama temannya. Menyedihkan.

"Saku-chan ayo cium aku…" mulut pria itu di monyongkan, Sakura langsung memukul pria ini sampah ia mengaduh.

"Aduh Saku-chan, aku sedang patah hati…kamu juga membuat aku patah hati!"

Sakura tersenyum, ia tahu kisah kiba dari Naruto-sensei. Kata sensei Kiba jatuh hati pada wanita yang sudah bersuami. Jadi cinta mereka seperti apa, ya? Sakura risih kalau harus memikirkan Kiba merusak rumah tangga orang. Cinta…memang sulit.

"Kiba-kun jangan sedih."

"Kenapa aku harus bersedih…aku tampan dan keren! Wanita bisa datang sendiri!" tidak ada gunanya kasihan sama orang ini.

Sakura jadi panik suara Kiba terdengar keras padahal sensei lagi mengejar deadline. Suara berisik akan menganggu konsentrasi guru.

"Kiba-kun tampan sekali, jadi wajar banyak cewek suka…" Sakura kembali tersenyum gugup, niatnya memuji agar Kiba diam, namun bukan diam Kiba malah besar kepala karena di puji Sakura.

"IYA KAN?! IYA KAN?! MENURUT SAKU-CHAN JUGA, AKU TAMPAN KAN?! ADUH TAMPAN ITU DOSA…CAPEK, DEH! HO…HO…HO…"

"Pssssst sensei lagi mengejar deadline"

"AAAAAAAA" suara frustasi dari kamar kerja Naruto-sensei.

Muka Sakura pucat, bahkan ia sulit tidur. Itu karena ia cemas dan ikut menderita melihat kondisi senseinya. Ia pernah beberapa kali berniat menolong Naruto-sensei seperti semalam.

Guru akhirnya menyuruh menghitamkan sebuah gambar yang sudah Naruto selesaikan. Sakura dengan penuh semangat mengatakan 'Ya serahkan saja padaku sensei' tapi 10 detik sehabis ia mengatakan itu, ia bikin masalah besar dengan menumpahkan tinta keatas kertas yang sudah senseinya gambar.

Hasilnya…ia terbakar dengan panasnya pandangan Naruto-sensei. Waktu deadline, Naruto-sensei benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kau kenapa sih Sakura? Kau terlalu over action, padahalkan hanya video pendidikan, tapi kau seperti orang gila tadi" kemudian Ino meniru bagaimana tadi, saat mereka melihat video pendidikan teori relativitas Einstein tentang black hole. Dan Sakura mengila

"Oh tolong! Kegelapan itu…aku takut kegelapan itu…tolong keluarkan aku dari kegelapan." Sakura memandang kesal pada Ino yang meniru tingkahnya tadi. Temannya ini tidak mengerti sih kondisi Naruto-sensei.

"Bukan begitu…sekarang ruang kerja sensei jadi black hole, ruang kegelapan sejati-"

"Ha?!" Ino baru kemarin tahu kalau Sakura tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuanya lagi, tapi hidup bersama tiga orang pria. Katanya ia ingin menjadi komikus. Ah si Sakura ini berani sekali.

"Guru lagi kejar deadline—rasanya seluruh badanku jadi kering, saking tegangnya aku jadi pegal."

Ino mengangguk paham, walau kurang ngerti. "Aku juga lihat di surat penulis komik…para penulis komik menjadi seperti orang yang sakit parah kalau menjelang deadline."

"Ya…aku baru pemula, jadi tidak bisa bantu…kasihan melihatnya." Kemudian muka Sakura merona, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Seperti suami yang melihat istrinya mengalami penderitaan bersalin. Mungkin kamu tidak mengerti."

Ino berkedut-kedut kesal melihat Sakura yang lebay.

"Dasar penipu…bagaimana aku tahu…kita yang akan jadi istri bukan jadi suami."

…

"Hari ini memohon-mohon padaku supaya di nikahi?! Mana mungkin…harus tahu diri…" Neji yang sedang duduk di lantai bersama dengan Kiba dan sakura asyik bercerita tentang seorang perempuan yang minta di nikahi oleh Neji-sensei.

Sakura tidak masalah ia ikut dilibatkan pada pembicaraan kedua orang itu…tapi…kenapa harus di ruang kerja Naruto-sensei? Padahal Naruto-sensei lagi stress…karena sedang mengejar deadline. Sakura ikut frustasi.

"Wajahnya memang lumayan cantik. Dan ia juga wanita karir…tapi maaf aku tidak tertarik." Kiba yang di samping pemuda itu mengernyit jijik.

"…Makanya kalau tidak suka, harus tegas. Kamu juga salah."

"Apanya yang salah?! Neji Hyuuga, tidak akan bertahan sampai sekarang demi cewek menyedihkan seperti dia."

Naruto yang sedari kesal karena terus di ganggu sampai gemetar. Saking sebalnya ia menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali, menimbulkan bunyi yang menakutkan. Sakura sampai syok.

**BRUK…BRUK**

Kiba dan Neji hanya melihatnya tanpa rasa kasihan, Neji-sensei bahkan tidak ada perasaan ketika mengatakan, "…Biarin… itu cara dia bung stress…" dasar guru-guru tidak punya hati nurani.

Malam ini Sakura juga tidak bisa tidur. Ia sangat khawatir dan cemas dengan kondisi Naruto-sensei. Kemudian ia keluar dan datang ke ruangan kerja gurunya tersebut.

"Sensei" ia memanggil pria itu yang sibuk mewarnai gambarnya. Kemudian ia mendongak kearah Sakura.

"…?! Kenapa belum tidur?!"

"Maaf. Seandainya ada yang bisa aku bantu…tapi aku masih pemula… padahal murid sensei, tapi tidak bisa bantu." Sakura merasa tidak berguna, ia menyentuh pipinya dengan canggung.

Gurunya tidak menjawab sama sekali…beda sekali dengan hari biasa. Biasanya pria dewasa itu akan tertawa dan menganggunya. Tapi sekarang ia nampak begitu berwibawa. Sakura semakin gugup di pandang seperti itu.

"Capek. Mau aku pijat?! Aku pintar memijat." Ia jadi ngelantur. Kemudian Sakura terkesiap dengan cara Naruto-sensei tersenyum, beda dengan senyum jahil yang ia tampakkan setiap hari. Kali ini ia tulus…senyum yang benar-benar menawan. Muka Sakura semakin memerah. Melihat gurunya menggesekkan jari di hidung mancung pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa—terimakasih. Besok bisa telat kesekolah. Tidurlah." Apa itu…Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata bahkan tidak bisa tidur juga…dadanya berdebar keras. Sakura tidak mengerti benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

…

**Ting…tong…**

Sakura yang sedang asyik menyisir rambutnya, menenggok kearah pintu. Ia berpikir siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini di rumah senseinya. Kemudian setelah rapi ia keluar.

Di depan pintu ia melihat seorang perempuan dewasa sedang bercakap dengan gurunya, ia tidak bisa begitu detail melihatnya karena terhalang tubuh Naruto-sensei yang sedang bicara dengan perempuan itu.

Kemudian perempuan itu melihatnya dan… tersenyum lembut…manis, wanita itu sangat cantik dan anggun.

Wajah gurunya juga ceria. Siapa perempuan itu? Ia sedikit syok, apa perempuan itu pacarnya sensei? Namun ia lebih syok lagi ketika seorang bocah laki-laki tiba-tiba melompat kedalam pelukan Naruto-sensei dan memanggil pria itu…

"**AYAH"**

…**Tbc…**


	3. everyone said 'love is hurt'

**PRINCE'S**

**PAIRING : NARUSAKU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

sang fajar.39566.silahkan ^^ dan terimakasih. Namikaze Sholkhan, ni lanjutannya. agusajisaputro. Ni lanjutannya. Fumiko Miki NaSa, umur 35 untuk pria belum tua lho…tapi aku memang membuat naruto sebagai pria dewasa disini. Untuk tahu siapa wanita itu silahkan baca di bawah ini. Rimadhani Hime, aku mau mencoba yang beda saja. Uzumaki Satoshi, iya. Uzumaki 21, sengaja ku buat umur sangat beda jauh…biar agak beda ^^…soal rumah kontrakan…itukan sakura belum tahu tapi setelah tinggal serumah baru ia tahu…aku memang tidak mengambarkannya secara mendetail…wanita yang terakhir silakan di baca. **Hyu**, ^^.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno : 18 tahun, wanita ceria, ikut klub judo tapi sudah berhenti demi menjadi wanita feminine agar di sukai oleh senpainya.**

**Naruto Uzumaki : 35 tahun, guru komikus Sakura. Sangat ceria, super mesum tapi bisa berubah dewasa ketika ia mulai bekerja.**

**Neji Hyuuga : 37 tahun. Manager di bidang makartin. Playboy, banyak wanita yang ingin menikah dengannya. Namun pria itu memilih melajang dan hidup dengan wanita-wanita tanpa terikat.**

**Kiba Inuzuka : 36 tahun. Karyawan kantor. Suka merayu sakura, Jomblo dan selalu terjebak perasaan dengan istri orang. Sifat anehnya sering menyembunyikan celana dalam Sakura.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. everyone said 'love is hurt'**

**.**

Sakura memandang tidak mengerti dengan wajah ceria Naruto-sensei. Katanya wanita itu teman lamanya. Tapi bocah yang bersama perempuan itu memanggil ia ayah.

Kiba juga mengenalnya. Ia bahkan tertawa keras ketika melihat perempuan itu.

Wanita itu bernama Hinata. Gaya bicaranya sopan dan terkesan sangat berhati-hati. Tentu saja ia wanita yang dewasa. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna biru, ketika ia duduk di sofa gerakannya seperti melambat. Setiap kali ia berbica selalu diakhir dengan tersenyum. Rasanya Sakura tidak menyukainya.

"Naruto-kun tidak berubah sama sekali…persis seperti 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Masa…? Hinata-chan yang justru masih sama. Tetap cantik." Apa itu rayuan? Sakura mendengus…sensei tidak kelihatan pintar merayu perempuan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi dan merona. Sakura mengerutkan kening. Apa wanita itu tidak bisa berekspresi lain?

"Saku-chan kamu tidak akan pergi sekolah?" Sakura memandang sebal. Ia mengambil tasnya dan bergegas.

Wanita itu sepertinya teman lama mereka bertiga…tapi…anehnya walaupun Kiba tertawa keras tapi wajahnya terlihat seperti bertemu penagih utang.

Neji…sepertinya marah…sakura tidak tahu kenapa. Saat lelaki berambut panjang itu melihat wanita cantik itu bersama Naruto-sensei, wajahnya terlihat seperti itu. Ia lalu terburu-buru pergi kerja. Dan…

Sensei senang sekali…ia tertawa lepas seperti tanpa beban. Padahal sensei masih mengejar deadline…ada hubungan apa mereka?

Sepanjang sekolah Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Ia terus memikirkan sensei dan wanita yang datang pagi itu dengan seorang anak. Apa senseinya sudah punya anak…? Tapi ia bilang teman…tapi bisa saja kan, teman tapi punya anak.

"Hei…Ino, apa sahabat bisa punya anak juga?" perempuan yang ditanya menjadi bingung. Dengan asal ia menjawab.

"Kalau mereka melakukan 'itu' tentu saja bisa." Sakura tidak mengerti…apalagi Ino menggunakan itu sambil membentuk dua jarinya… tapi itu hanya sesaat. Sebab kata 'itu' kembali terulang di otaknya

"Yah…kau mesum."

* * *

"Neji-kun masih marah padaku." Naruto memandang perempuan itu redup. Bocah lelaki yang tadi sangat aktif sekarang tertidur dengan pulas di pelukannya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan… nantinya ia pasti memaafkanmu." Wanita itu memandang Naruto, diam…ia merasa bersalah.

"Naruto-kun juga marah padaku?" lelaki itu diam. Hinata faham.

"Sekarang Konohamaru sudah besar…ya…berapa umurnya?" Naruto tertawa kecil agar suasana tidak enak ini menghilang. Hinata tersenyum paham…Naruto tidak mau membicarakan masa lalu.

"Naruto lupa…ia lima tahun…sudah masuk playgrop."

"Oya…? Sekali-kali aku juga ingin mengantarnya ke sekolah." Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian sang wanita melihat sekeliling rumah pria itu.

"Sekarang ku dengar Naruto jadi komikus ya? Bagaimana pekerjaanya?"

"Biasa…atlet atau komikus, sama saja laparnya…ha…ha…" Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"…Agak kaget, aku tidak menyangka Naruto-kun menyerah begitu mudah…" Naruto tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut bocah di pangkuannya.

"Tidak mudah. Biar bagaimanapun itu impianku. Impian yang begitu ingin diwujudkan saat itu…sekilas aku memandang ke arah lain, impian itu sudah terlalu jauh…ketika kusadari sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali…aku begitu putus asa."

Hinata kembali memandang lelaki berambut pirang itu yang mengusap kepala anaknya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Ini semua salahku…aku yang membuat Naruto gagal meraih impian…aku tidak bertanggung jawab…aku yang meninggalkan tim...Naruto jadi susah."

"semua sama susahnya…Hinata-chan…jangan salahkan dirimu." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi…ia ingat ketika masih remaja…Naruto adalah pria yang sangat baik hati…dia bagaikan malaikat bagi semua orang.

"…"

"Suamiku bertanya tentangmu?" Naruto terus mengelus rambut hitam anak yang memanggilnya ayah. Ia diam tidak merespon apapun perkataan wanita itu. Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan menemuinya? …ia bilang kangen."

* * *

Kiba menyulut rokoknya. Ia memandang ke bawah gedung dengan tidak berminat. Ia sering kea tap kantornya bila pikirannya tidak enak.

Memang pikirannya sama sekali tidak enak… apalagi melihat wanita disampingnya. Wanita itu juga merokok.

"Kurenai-senpai sebaiknya hentikan kebiasaan merokokmu. Itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan." Perempuan bernama Kurenai itu tertawa.

"Jangan menasehati orang. Kalau kau sendiri juga melakukannya." Kiba menghela nafas. Ia melihat wanita itu lagi dengan pandangan nanar. Perempuan itu lebih tua darinya, ia juga atasannya di kantor.

Wanita itu cantik Kiba mengakuinya. Ia juga tahu bahwa memang sudah lama ia jatuh hati padanya, sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menegah, saat itu ia melihat kurenai yang baru lulus kuliah, wanita itu memakai baju wisuda ia sangat cantik dan ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Begitu ia mulai kerja. Ia berniat mencari Kurenai-senpai dan mengutarakan isi hatinya. Namun ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa wanita itu sudah menikah. Perasaanya waktu itu kacau. Sakit hati dan begitu putus asa.

Namun begitu mengetahui kehidupan pernikahan wanita yang ia cintai, tidak berjalan mulus. Ia malah hadir dalam kehidupan wanita itu. Dan menjadi orang ketiga diantara wanita itu dan suaminya. Terkadang ia merasa bersalah tapi tidak pernah menyesal.

Ia tahu Kurenai memanfaatkan perasaannya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelarian dari masalah rumah tangganya yang rumit.

"Akhir pekan ini Kiba-kun mau menemaniku ke laut? Laut musim dingin pasti keren. Bagaimana kalau Osaka?! Meski agak jauh, ada kereta langsung ke sana." Kiba memandangi dalam diam perempuan itu. Ia menghisap lebih dalam rokoknya.

"Pekerjaanku banyak di akhir pekan." Perempuan itu mendekat dan mencium sekilas bibir Kiba. Lelaki itu dapat merasakan nikotin di mulut wanita itu.

"Tunda saja. Demi aku." Kiba tersenyum sedikit.

"Apa sebabnya aku harus menunda pekerjaanku demi senpai, jangan mengikatku dengan alasan aku suka sama senpai dan sebagainya.. lagian aku malas mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk."

"Asuma juga sibuk akhir pekan ini…dan kau juga menolak…kau tidak perhatian lagi padaku?" Kiba kembali melirik perempuan ini…ia memang mencintai perempuan itu bahkan rela dimanfaatkan.

"…Aku sudah bosan sendirian…sebegitu kesepiannya…mungkin aku bisa mati. Tak apa-apa begitu?!"

* * *

**CEKLEK**…Sakura membuka pintu dengan lesu…rumah juga sepi. Tidak ada siapapun.

Semenjak kedatangan wanita bernama Hinata itu, suasana ruang kerja jadi aneh. Neji-sensei sekarang pulangnya selalu malam, padahal dulu Kiba-kun yang sering pulang malam. Semuanya terasa benar-benar berbeda Naruto-sensei bahkan sering keluar rumah.

Sakura kembali menarik nafas berat. Ia berniat masuk ke dalam kamarnya namun ia terkejut melihat Kiba di sofa, ia duduk menyilangkan kedua kakinya seperti meditasi. Dan… celana dalam dalam barunya di kepala pria itu. Ia menunjuk sambil tergagap.

"Aaht!i…itu…celana dalam baruku…!" Sakura benar-benar syok. Neji yang baru pulang melihat sekilas.

"Biarkan saja…itu caranya buang stress."

Sakura mengalah ia dengan lunglai berjalan ke kamarnya. Perasaannya aneh dan tidak baik. Mungkin mandi dengan air segar akan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Neji yang sudah menganti baju kantornya duduk di sebelah Kiba. Ia melirik pemuda itu dengan ujung matanya.

"Hentikan perbuatan sakit itu. Lama-lam Sakura bisa lari melihat tingkahmu." Kiba melirik senpai sekaligus temannya itu. "Memang kamu pedopil, ya?" Kiba sama sekali tidak peduli

"Kau tidak akan menemuinya? Hinata sengaja datang ke sini ingin menemuimu" Neji mendengus. "bukan urusanmu."

Kiba menyeringai melihat tingkah pemuda itu. "Lucu padahal sudah tiga tahun dan ia sudah menikah…tapi kau masih mencintainya?" Neji mendelik.

"Kau mengatakan tentang dirimu sendiri. Kiba."

Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar malah berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia merasakan _bad timing_…ia tidak menyangka seperti itu…wanita bernama Hinata itu sungguh hebat ia bisa membuat tiga lelaki itu jatuh cinta padanya… jadi ini cinta segi empat…ya? Naruto-sensei juga?!

Mungkin karena wanita itu anggun dan pendiam. Jadi banyak lelaki yang tertarik padanya.

Apa sebaiknya ia juga meniru sifat wanita itu ya… siapa tahu Naruto-sensei akan melihatnya…eh…kenapa malah Naruto-sensei yang ia pikirkan, maksudnya tentu Shikamaru.

.

Sakura gemetar ia bahkan sulit mengerakkan jarinya. Sekarang ia berada di rung kerja Naruto-sensei. Hari ini ia akan belajar membuat sketsa gambar. Namun itu sangat sulit. Ketika ia ingin membuat garis tegak. Malah jadi bengkok. Rasanya ingin menangis.

"Susah sekali buat sketsanya…sensei." Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya tertawa.

"Harus konsentrasi…kamu terlalu ceroboh."

"Aku tidak pernah begitu." Ia menengok gurunya. Siapa bilang ia ceroboh. Saat ia melakukan itu tanpa sengaja tangannya yang tidak memegang pensil tersenggol tinta.

KKIAAAAHK—tumpah di atas kertas sketsanya. Naruto kembali tertawa dengan tangannya ia mengaruk rambutnya.

"…Kalau pernah menumpahkan tinta, kelak akan menjadi penulis laris. Tentu saja itu ungkapan untuk menghibur…he…he…" Sakura memandang gurunya merana.

"Aku sedih, sensei~!" Naruto masih tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut pink Sakura.

"Sini kubereskan. Coba ambil buku desain yang di sana." Ia menunjuk deretan buku di lemarinya yang besar.

"Melihatmu sulit latihan sketsa, latihan desain tubuh manusia saja…kamu Sakura Haruno, sadarlah…kamu pikir gampang menjadi penulis komik?!" dengan aksen air mata di pelupuk matanya ia memandang nanar senseinya yang dibalas dengan sensei itu dengan tawa keras.

Sakura berusaha memilih buku sekali melirik Naruto-sensei yang serius membereskan perbuatan cerobohnya. Pria itu sangat keren saat serius pada sesuatu. Saat Naruto melihatnya dan mereka bertemu pandang tiba-tiba hati sakura berdebar dan ia berubah gugup.

Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol dan membuat buku-buku itu jatuh semua.

"M-maaf sensei."

Tak—naruto menyentil dahi sakura. Membuat perempuan itu semakin berdebar…ia merasa aneh, padahal sensei memukulnya tapi ia malah berdebar…apa ia tidak normal ya?

Padangannya terus tertuju pada Naruto yang membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan dan dadanya…

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Masih terus berdebar. Jangan-jangan ia…tidak…!tidak…! tidak mungkin …itu pasti karena suasana saja.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan melirik muridnya. "Kenapa?!"

Membuat Sakura panik karena ketahuan memandang gurunya, karena ulahnya ia malah menjatuhkan foto-foto yang sepertinya ada di dalam sebuah buku. Foto-foto sensei semasa remaja. Membuat Naruto memandang jengkel.

"Kau ini…" Hinata malah tertawa merasa bersalah pada gurunya. Kemudian ia mengambil foto itu. Di sana ada Neji yang berdiri angkuh Kiba yang memeluk Naruto yang tertawa lebar.

"Ini foto sensei bertiga ya?! Wah! Waktu SMA." Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Sensei bertiga dari sekolah yang sama? Akrab sekali, ya. Sampai sekarangpun tinggal bersama…" Naruto mengambil foto itu dan tersenyum.

"Itu kebetulan. Neji-senpai ketua osis dan Kiba bos di sekolah kami." Sakura mengernyit dahinya.

"Bos? Preman maksudnya?" Naruto tertawa lagi. "Begitulah."

Sakura jadi penasaran. "Sensei? Lalu bagaimana dengan sensei? Bagaimana bertiga jadi akrab?! Bagaimana?" ia benar-benar antusias.

"Itu kebetulan…karena Hinata muncul di antara kita."

"Hinata…?" ia kembali penasaran. Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Hinata menejer di klub renangku…tapi kami selalu punya masalah dengan Kiba yang sok jagoan. Sedangkan Neji menyukai manajer kami."

Naruto terus memandang foto-foto yang berisi wanita itu.

"Neji-senpai waktu itu lucu sekali…ia rela menjadi badut demi menemui Hinata-chan." dan Sakura tidak bisa membendung tawanya membayangkan ekpresi Neji-sensei waktu itu.

"Hey…apaan~ini?! Sesuka hati membongkar masa lalu orang?!"

"Neji-sensei sajak kapan di situ?! Haha…" Sakura masih tidak bisa membendung tawanya. Bisa ia lihat wajah Neji yang sedikit merona. Naruto makin keras tertawa begitu menyadari Neji mendengar ceritanya.

"Ketua yang begitu menegaskan kewibawaan. Memakai baju badut dan menyanyi karena cinta…ha…ha.."

Neji semakin berkedut kesal ia maju dan menghajar Naruto membabi buta. "Seru?! Dasar~! Senang merusak citra orang?!" ia benar-benar kesal. "Kamu mati saja hari ini!"

"Eh…sensei~?" dia tidak tahu harus menghentikan orang dewasa itu yang berlaku seperti anak-anak. Kemudian wajahnya sedikit murung…Naruto-sensei terlihat senang.

Hinata…guru jelas berubah sejak ketemu dengannya. Kencan berdua juga…apa guru juga suka padanya?!

"Oh…Saku-chan~ cintaku~ my sweet honny." Sakura terkejut dengan pelukan mendadak dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa cintaku malang begini…bukannya lengket dengan orang yang sukai aku malah terjebak dengan wanita yang salah! Goblok…Saku-chan ayo sayang kakak…Saku-chan…"

Duakh—Naruto dan Neji memandang datar pada Kiba yang terpental. "Saku-chan jahat…huwaa!"

Kenapa sih para sensei ini tidak pernah normal?

Sakura tersenyum sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Disampingnya ada Kiba yang sibuk mengompres dahinya yang benjol. "Saku-chan tidak kasihan sama aku?" wajah pria itu memelas. Tapi sama sekali tidak imut. "Salah sendiri."

"Kiba-kun?" Kiba memalingkan mukanya pada Sakura yang kelihatannya agak ragu.

"Hm?"

"Jadi…kalian bertiga suka sama Hinata ya?! Jadi ini hubungan segi empat?" pria itu kemudian tertawa.

"Saku-chan itu salah paham…aku dan Naruto tidak…mana mungkin aku menyukainya, aku bisa dihajar Neji"

Hinata ternyata orang yang disukai Neji-sensei dan tanpa sedar ia mengucap syukur. Entah karena apa.

"Ck ck…aku tidak sangka Neji masih menyukai Hinata. Padahal perempuan itu sudah punya suami. Bodoh… aduh…!kalau tidak mau terjadi masalah lebih baik hindari yang seperti itu."

Sakura tidak begitu tahu cinta yang rumit…cintanya pada Shikamaru saja sulit. Ia tidak mengerti dengan cinta para guru yang aneh.

Naruto yang masih membereskan buku dan beberapa foto kemudian ia terdiam ketika ia melihat sebuah foto, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Itu adalah tim renangnya.

"_Suamiku bertanya tentangmu?"_

"…_Ia bilang kangen."_

Tiba-tiba Kiba menjentikkan jarinya…rasanya ia ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku ingat. Suami Hinata…! Si brengsek itu~ ia kan cinta pertama Naruto."

Sakura membeku…ia bahkan tidak tahu caranya bernafas lagi…apa kiba-kun bilang…**suami**…? **Cinta pertama**…? Ia benar-benar syok, tidak percaya…Naruto-sensei lelaki… ah ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengucap lagi.

* * *

Hari ini ia begitu tidak bersemangat bersekolah…rasanya ingin bolos dan mengunci dirinya di kamar. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang membuat tidak enak…rasanya kemarin ia baik-baik saja.

Ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Berniat pulang. Ia heran sejak tadi Ino sahabatnya sering menghilang. Padahal ia ingin curhat pada temannya kalau perasaannya semakin aneh…ah kemana sih temannya itu? Apa sudah pulang duluan ya. Tidak biasanya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung pulang tapi entah kenapa ia malah datang ke uks. Niatnya mau mengembalikan obat luka yang tadi ia pinjam.

Namun ia berhenti tatkala matanya memandang keluar jendela. Tepatnya di belakang sekolah ada Shikamaru-senpai mencium… Ino.

Matanya terbelalak. Ia terkejut. Hatinya hancur seperti tercabik. Ia tidak percaya pada pandangannya sendiri, kemarin bukannya Ino bilang tidak tertarik pada Shikamaru-senpai…tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Ino menghianatinya… ? Kenapa Ino bermuka dua…?

Tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit. Sakura berlari pulang dan melupakan niatnya tadi…Ino sahabatnya jahat sekali…!

.

Neji memandang malas pada wanita centil yang terus lengket dengannya. Gadis itu adalah teman se kantornya. Mereka menjalin hubungan baru satu minggu, waktu itu ia baru putus dengan pacarnya yang lama dan wanita aneh ini muncul, dan tanpa aling-aling ia terima saja cinta perempuan itu. Menyesal? Entahlah…kalau ia benar-benar bosan dan wanita lain muncul mungkin cewek ini ia buang aja.

"Neji-kun. Tadi temanku beli tas baru…bagus banget…!" Neji melirik…ia semakin malas pada wanita yang super manja ini.

"Katanya aku pacarnya manajer Hyuuga tapi tasku biasa…aku kesal!"

Hn! Lelaki itu ingin tertawa…jadi si centil ini mau memanfaatkannya. _Sorry_ aja…ia belum gila! Wanita bukan dia saja, kalau ia mau ada wanita yang rela berkorban demi untuknya.

"Neji-kun." Wanita itu memeluk lengannya. Suaranya mendayu, Neji melirik dengan ekpresi yang sama.

"Pergi!" ia mendorong perempuan itu. Wanita itu memandang Neji nanar. Memohon dengan wajah cantiknya. Tentu saja tidak mempan pada lelaki itu.

"Neji-nii" wajah Neji mengeras begitu mendengar suara perempuan itu. Kemudian ia melihat ke depan. Ke arah wanita cantik yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa di sini?" lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Ia membuang mukanya, namun perempuan bersamanya yang berinisiatif menjawab.

"Kami sedang melakukan riset. Kamu siapa?" wanita itu tersenyum. "Hinata…Hyuuga." Wanita itu terkejut kemudian membungkuk.

"Adiknya ya?" ia langsung bersikap ramah. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo pergi." Neji langsung menyeret tubuh pacarnya, yang di pandang binggung oleh perempuan itu.

"Neji-nii aku ingin bicara."

"Tidak perlu! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Hinata murung ia tahu Neji membencinya.

"Kau masih marah." Pria itu berhenti. Wajahnya keras dengan gerakan cepat ia berbalik dan menarik tangan Hinata meninggalkan pacarnya yang terus memangil namanya.

Ia terus menyeret perempuan itu dan memasukkan kedalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa?! Bicaralah!" ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok pengemudi. Matanya jalang memandang wanita disampingnya.

Hinata diam, namun tangannya ia bawa menyentuh wajah lelaki itu. Neji mengatup giginya, tubuh lelaki itu begetar dengan sedikit kasar ia menepis tangan lembut itu.

"Maaf…maafkan aku." Muka lelaki itu semakin mengeras mendengar perkataan wanita itu apalagi diselingi dengan isak tangis. Ia benar-benar marah, dengan gusar ia mendorong tubuh perempuan itu dan mencium bibirnya sedikit tergesa. Ketika ia puas ia melepaskannya membuat perempuan itu terengah-engah.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa lari dariku. Kenapa tidak percaya padaku?!" Hinata memandang lelaki itu sedih. Kemudian bergerak merangkulnya.

" Neji-nii ini yang terbaik bagi kita. bagaimana kalau ibu dan ayah mengetahui hubungan kita?"

"Peduli setan dengan mereka! Aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu…kenapa mereka yang harus menikah?! Sialan…sialan!" pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mulut terus mengutuk. Namun ia tidak melapaskan rangkulan di tubuh perempuan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa terima wanita dalam pelukannya ini sekarang milik orang lain.

Ia sudah lama jatuh cinta padanya. Semenjak saudara tiri ayahnya mengirim perempuan itu kerumahnya dan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Ia bahkan melalukan hal-hal di luar kewarasannya untuk mendapatkan perempuan ini. Tapi takdir emang buruk. Setelah kematian ibu Hinata…ayah perempuan itu menikahi ibunya. Ini adalah hubungan yang menyedihkan. Ini seperti lakon sinetron yang sudah umum…kan?!

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

* * *

**KWANG**—sebuah bawang terpotong dengan sama rata. Benar-benar pemotongan secara professional.

BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BAK! ΩΩΩΩ—kemudian ia mencingcangnya dengan sama tajamnya.

Sakura memotong bawang dengan kekuatan penuh…hatinya kesal ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memotong bawang itu dengan cara yang sadis. Ia lelah berada di lemarinya.

Para sensei yang melihatnya hanya memandang dengan gembira…mereka melihat itu sebagai tontonan. Bahkan Kiba bertepuk tangan.

"Saku-chan sedang emosi…ya ampun aura kecantikannya muncul secara alami." Mmm Kiba melihat punggung Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Bukan main cara pegang pisaunya! Banyak gunanya juga dia. SAKU-CHAN SEKALIAN PAKE BIKINI SAMBIL MOTONG BAWANG!" Naruto-sensei memandang penuh minat…ini bisa di jadikan sumber inspirasi menulis komik terbarunya. Neji yang duduk samping hanya memandang mereka semua tanpa minat.

Sakura masih tidak peduli ia malah memotong bawang itu dengan lebih cepat lagi sampai bawang itu hancur.

Ino Yamanaka! Gadis jahat! Pengkhianat! Berani berbohong padanya. Akan ia potong perempuan itu sama seperti bawangnya.

Ia masih memotong dengan kekuatan yang sama dan dengan wajah yang sama pula.

**KRAK**—"KIAA!"

Jarinya terpotong dengan tidak elit. Darah mencucur dengan deras, wajahnya menghitam. Sakit…sakit sekali.

"Kiaa! Jariku terpotong sensei…hik." Para guru panik dengan terburu-buru mereka berdiri. Kiba langsung meluk. Naruto menyuruhnya mengankat tangannya ke atas. Hanya Neji yang benar, lelaki itu langsung mengambil kotak obat.

Setelah membalut luka Sakura. Naruto-sensei tersenyum melihat wajah muridnya. Ia tahu murid perempuannya itu sedang menghadapi masalah. Ia bangun dan meneruskan pekerjaan Sakura yang sedang memasak. Kiba menyiapkan meja dan menaruh beberapa minuman. Sakura mengernyit heran melihat hal itu.

"Kiba-kun…umurku baru 18 tahun belum boleh minum yang seperti itu." Pria itu tertawa.

"Minumlah…saat banyak masalah, alcohol adalah obat…ha…ha…" Sakura tersenyum sedikit, ia tidak menyangka para sensei menyadari tindakan anehnya…ya tapi jangan ditiru perbuatan Kiba-kun..ya? Dasar lelaki dewasa yang tidak tahu cara mendidik.

.

"Cheers! Yo~! Makan sepuasnya~ kiaaaa dan mabuk!"

"Bagus~!" Sakura melirik para sensei yang menggila. Apa mereka kuat minum. Kalau sampai mabuk Sakura tidak tangung jawab.

"Mabuk dan mati~!" Neji-sensei malah ikut-ikutan. Setelah itu mereka langsung minum…Sakura tidak berminat, lagian ia tidak terbiasa. Walaupun di Negara mereka minum-minum adalah hal biasa.

**15 menit kemudian…**

"Kurenai-senpai. Dia bersikap seolah-olah wanita yang merana. Aku tahan padahal aku ingin meninju wajahnya. Cewek yang mendua hati pantas mati!" tentu Sakura setuju untuk hal itu…wanita yang suka membolak-balikkan hatinya pantas mati.

"Hinata-chan bodoh…tidak bertanggung jawab! Wanita yang tidak pernah mau melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan dirinya! Sialan~!" benar. Ino selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membawa keuntungan baginya. Sahabat payah…mati saja~!

"Sialan! Tapi…senyuman itu mematikan…sayang" Kiba-kun bicara apa sih?

"Hinata terlalu lembut dan baik makanya ditipu seperti itu oleh ayah dan ibu…" hah… ini juga?

"Apa itu cinta…mestinya aku jatuh hati pada wanita yang tidak dimiliki siapapun…kenapa malah aku terjebak dengan wanita seperti itu?! payah!"

"Padahal, bertapa aku suka sama dia…bodoh, dia terlalu penurut…dan menikahi pria lain Hinata bodoh! Brengsek!"

Ini sih cerita yang menyedihkan…kayaknya Sensei sudah mabuk…ngomongnya sudah ngawur…ia lemas ah…cinta memang rumit dan sulit…kemudian ia menengok Naruto-sensei yang menyanyi dan menari-nari…Naruto-sensei sepertinya yang paling buruk kalau mabuk

HUAA LALA LALA

HUEEEEEEEEEEE—Parah—

"Sensei!" kejamnya hidup ini pada cinta-cinta yang sepihak.

HUAA LALALA

"Nasip…nasip…" Kiba udah naas.

"_Loving you…because are so beautiful…you now?_ Sialan goblok!" Neji-sensel pada batasnya.

Syalalalalala… guru yang paling parah…Sakura memandang nanar Naruto-sensei yang melompat-lompat.

"Daripada melihat mereka seperti ini…aku juga minum saja dan mati!" Sakura mengambil botol itu dan tanpa memikirkan apa-apa langsung meneguk minuman sebotol itu.

"Kamu kan bilang Cuma inginkan aku~ tolong lee sora~'tolong'"

"Hinata. Manusia sialan! Begitu penurut!brengsek."

"Syalalala huaaa~"

"KEEK!"

* * *

TBC


End file.
